leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mimey
|type1=Psychic |type2=Fairy |location=Pallet Town |pokemonname=Mr. Mime |prevonum=122 |epnum=EP064 |epname=It's Mr. Mime Time |noevo=incap |current=With |enva1=Kayzie Rogers (EP064-SM001) Michele Knotz (SM024-present) |java1=Yūji Ueda }} Mimey (Japanese: バリちゃん Barri-chan) is a who is currently living with Delia Ketchum. History Original series Mimey debuted in It's Mr. Mime Time. and first saw Mimey using its powers to climb an invisible barrier it created. Ash wanted to it, but a ringmaster named Stella wanted to catch it as well to inspire another that worked on her circus. In the chaos, Mimey got away. decided to help and had Ash dress as a Mr. Mime to help instead. When and went to the circus, they found out about the plan. When the Mr. Mime Ash and his friends saw earlier came to her door, Delia thought it was Ash in costume, and provided it with food. When the real Ash showed up, still in costume, she was quite puzzled. It then teamed up with Delia to help stop from stealing all the Pokémon in Stella's circus. Ever since then Delia has adopted it and affectionately nicknamed it "Mimey". It is unknown if Delia actually caught Mimey, as she is never shown with its Poké Ball. Mimey has made a few appearances during the side story episodes outside of the main series. In Showdown at the Oak Corral, it helped ward off Butch and Cassidy from Professor Oak's Laboratory. Also in Journey to the Starting Line!, it helped save the life of a that had fallen into a lake using to pluck it and out of the water. An ill Mimey appeared in Shocks and Bonds. It reappeared in The Scheme Team, where it greeted Ash during his return to Pallet Town from Hoenn; and in The Right Place and the Right Mime, where it was seen sweeping Ash's house before answering the door for . Mimey then appeared in Home is Where the Start Is!, where it welcomed Ash back to Oak's lab. Mimey appeared in The Dream Continues!, where it was overjoyed to see Ash and return to Pallet Town. Mimey appeared in Alola to a New Adventure!. It joined Ash and Delia on their holiday to Alola, where it was revealed Mimey was responsible for winning their tickets. Mimey reappeared again in Alolan Open House!, where it accompanied Delia back to Alola. The two visited the Pokémon School during the Visiting Day. Mimey reappeared yet again in Alola, Kanto!, when Ash, , Samson Oak, and arrived back in Pallet Town. Mimey reappeared once again in Lillier and the Staff!, where it accompanied Delia to Alola so they could watch Ash perform in the school play. Personality and characteristics Mimey will only listen to Delia and if anyone else gives it orders or asks it to do something, it will normally ignore them unless told otherwise by Delia. It greatly enjoys doing the household chores around the Ketchum home and does not like sharing its job with others. When Ash, , and returned to Pallet Town following their journey through the Orange Archipelago, it was revealed that and Mimey had become rather competitive regarding household tasks while the two of them were sharing the house with Delia. It's also protective of Delia's property and will quickly spring into action to defend it as seen in The Rivalry Revival where it used to keep from trampling her garden. Ash was shown to be somewhat envious of Delia's affection for Mimey; Delia once described it as more polite and helpful compared to Ash. He also became annoyed when Delia took its side after it had woken him up by using the vacuum on his face. Despite this, Ash and Mimey are on good terms, with Mimey happily accepting Ash's friendly greetings on his return trips to Pallet Town. Ash in particular is glad that Delia has Mimey as a housemate, as while he is on his journey, his mother will have company at home and will never be lonely. Moves used mod 4}}|0|1=Light Screen|2=Psychic|3=DoubleSlap}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0|1=Light Screen|2=Psychic|3=Double Slap}}}} Names Mimey is not nicknamed in the French dub. Trivia * Mimey marks the final role that Kayzie Rogers performed prior to her retirement. * Mimey is referred to as a female in the of Alola to New Adventure!. * Mimey is the first recurring Pokémon in the anime to have had its type change confirmed. Related articles Category:Pokémon belonging to Ash and friends' family Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Delias Pantimos es:Mr. Mime de Delia it:Mimey ja:バリちゃん zh:小魔